Bossk/Leyendas
Bossk (Devorador de presas en Dosh) fue un trandoshano cazador de recompensas y el piloto del Colmillo del Sabueso. Él también tenía el título de monarca en el sistema Qotile. Él no era especialmente aficionado de Chewbacca y su socio humano Han Solo. Él los enfrentó varias veces, y era uno de los seis cazadores de recompensas que Darth Vader contrató para localizar y capturar al Halcón Milenario. A pesar de que a Bossk le gustaba la caza y las pieles de wookiees, él sin saberlo, ayudó en la liberación de cientos de wookiees esclavos en la isla del mundo de la Lomabu III. Él era también un socio frecuente y enemigo de Boba Fett y Zuckuss, ambos compañeros de cazarrecompensas. Después de haber sido vencido repetidamente por Boba Fett, Bossk eventualmente aumentó su reputación como un cazador de recompensas al derrotar a Fett en Tatooine. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|Bossk durante las Guerras ClonBossk nació en Trandosha, el hijo de Cradossk , el líder del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas. Después de la eclosión, Bossk devoró a cada uno de sus hermanos sin eclosionar, lo que hizo a su padre muy orgulloso. Como era costumbre para un trandoshano, Bossk comenzó su carrera cazando wookiees, por lo general se consideraba suicida si se intentaba cazar cualquier otra especie. Durante este tiempo, Bossk se ganó reputación por sí mismo y comenzó a aceptar pagas de los no wookiees, así, se convirtió en uno de los más temidos cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Antes de su aceptación en el Gremio de los Cazarrecompensas, Bossk dio vueltas por el Sistema Kashyyyk en un caza estelar Sabaoth durante las Guerras Clon. Que uso, cuando se entfrento en combate aereo contra la maestra jedi Bant Eerin y su aprendiz durante la búsqueda republicana del científico separatista Bitt Panith. Aunque, Bossk fue derrotado en la lucha. En algún momento en medio de las Guerras Clon, Bossk fue un individuo buscado y tuvo el precio de treinta y cinco mil creditos por su cabeza debido a los "crímenes contra la República." Luego de ese incidente, Bossk se unió a un equipo de cazarrecompensas que consistía de Aurra Sing, un joven Boba Fett que se había camuflado con el nombre de "Lucky" y el Klatooiniano Castas en la caza del famoso Maestro Jedi Mace Windu. Después de que Fett destruyese los motores del Destructor Estelar clase Venator Resistencia, obligándolo a estrellarse en Vanqor, los mercenarios entraron y tomaron tres rehenes: el Almirante Kilian, el Comandante Ponds y un oficial clon. Aunque, el trío se retiró luego de ver el caza de Windu escapar haciéndolos saltar al hiperespacio. thumb|right|200px|[[Boba Fett, Castas, Aurra Sing y Bossk esperando a los jedis]] Mientras los cazarrecompensas se detenían en Florrum para solicitar los servicios del pirata espacial Hondo Ohnaka, Bossk fue dejado a cargo del Esclavo I, vigilando a los dos prisioneros que habían sobrevivido al viaje. Cuando estaba a punto de matar a los rehenes, la Padawan Ahsoka Tano llegó en una Moto deslizadora, derribó a Bossk y liberó a los rehenes. Para cuando se recuperó era vigilado por Kilian, quien le apuntaba con una pistola bláster, que era el arma del Trandoshano. Aurra Sing llegó en ese momento en una moto deslizadora y durante la corta batalla que siguió, Aurra trato de escapar con la nave, pero se estrelló porque Ahsoka le cortó una de las alas. Más tarde, Bossk y Boba Fett fueron capturados y tomados prisoneros de la República y llevados al Centro de Detención Judicial Central de la República en Coruscant. Cuando estaba en prisión Bossk vio que una pelea ocurría entre Obi Wan Kenobi que se había camuflado como Rako Hardeen y Boba Fett el decidió apoyar a Boba y lanzo a Hardeen al otro lado de la mesa creando una distracción para que los prisioneros pudiesen escapar. Bossk y Boba Fett pudieron ser vistos huyendo en el caos. Bossk continuó trabajando con Boba Fett cuando fueron a Tatooine. Bossk, junto con su compañeros cazadores Oked y Latts Razzi fueron a la Cantina de Chalmun. Después de ver morir a Oked, Bossk y Latts invitaron a su asesina, Asajj Ventress, un trago y la chantajearon para sustituir a Oked en su equipo para un trabajo. Después de que Ventress aceptase, Bossk y Latts la llevaron a conocer a su líder, Boba Fett y los otros miembros del equipo. El equipo de Fett fue contratado por el Mayor Belugano Rigosso para proteger un gran cofre mientras era entregado vía subtram a su jefe. Mientras hacían el trabajo, el embarque fue atacado por Guerreros Kage. Después de varios minutos de lucha, Bossk fue enviado a ayudar a Ventress en defender el paquete. Aunque cuando iba a su sector un guerrero Kage le lanzó polvo cegador a la cara. Al no poder ver, Bossk fue alejado de la acción. En un ataque de furia le dio una patada la suelo. Más tarde, él y el resto del equipo cobraron su parte de la recompensa. en Quarzite.]] En la época del Imperio, Bossk se asocio con Skorr y varios otros mercenarios en la caza del agente rebelde conocida como Kestrel. Finalmente lograron arrinconarla en Ord Mantell, pero fallaron en capturar a su presa. Bossk se encontró a su rival Boba Fett afuera de una cantina durante la búsqueda que Fett hacia de Connor Freeman. Bossk no pensaba que la recompensa por Freemanno fuese lo suficientemente alta como para meterse entre Fett y la Liga de Cazarrecompensas. Bossk se alejó del trabajo y le dijo a Fett que se divirtise jugando con estúpidos cazarrecompensas muertos. Cuando empezaba a ser más conocido, Bossk tuvo un enfentamiento con Chewbacca y Han Solo que lo dejó mas vengativo y furioso que otros Trandoshanos. El cazador y sus compañeros descubrieron un mundo refugio Wookiee y capturaron a varios Wookiees, liderados por Chewbacca, mientras se estaban instalando. Justo antes de que Bossk pudiese capturar la grupo completo, al que Bossk veia como uan gran ofrenda para su diosa, la Guardiana del Marcador, Han Solo regresó y destruyó la nave de Bossk aterrizandole el Halcón Milenario encima. El cazador Trandoshano fue atado y abandonado a su propia rabia sin control. Después de que su primera nave quedó destruida, Bossk compró un Carguero liviano YV-666, al que nombró Diente del Sabueso y continuó sus cacerías. Aunque el tiempo pasó el siguió teniéndoles rabia a Chewbacca y Han Solo. Trabajando para el cártel y el Consorcio Bossk aceptó a continuación un trabajo del Cártel Hutt para eliminar a Tyber Zann pero después de que desactivó los droidekas Mark II en Hypori, Zann lo sobornó para que fuese contra el Cártel prometiéndole triplicar el sueldo que Jabba le pagó. A continuación el Trandoshano asistió a Tyber en defensa de las tropas del Cártel Hutt que estaban aterrizando. A partir de allí Bossk ayudo al Consorcio Zann en varias misiones alrededor de la galaxia, hasta que Tyber fue a Carida para reunirse con Gran Almirante imperial Thrawn. Bossk entonces robó un artefacto Sith del Consorcio y se lo vendió al Imperio Galáctico aunque al parecer fue un plan de Zann. Luego de un tiempo, Bossk dejó de trabajar para el Consorcio. Los más buscados del Emperador Después de la batalla de Talus, Bossk se involucró en la captura de los más buscados del Emperador, los individuos de una lista con altas recompensas por los importantes líderes de la Alianza Rebelde. Tomando el control del Gremio Como el heredero directo del Gremio de Cazarrecompensas, Bossk llevaba algún tiempo planeando la caída de su padre. El gremio lo era todo para el brutal cazador y se negaba a ver las seniles garras de su padre destruir lo que era suyo por derecho. Después de ejecutar un brutalmente eficiente golpe para derrocar a Cradossk y instalarse como líder, Bossk fue en busca de una recompensa junto con Boba Fett, IG-88B, Zuckuss y D'harhan donde apenas se escapó de un intento de asesinato hecho por Zuckuss (que trabajaba para Cradossk) al sobornar a otros cazadores para que lo ayudasen. Bossk regresó para sorpresa de todos y mató a su padre violentamente con el arma que le había robado, una daga ornamental y se lo devoró mientras que lo miembros del gremio entraron en pánico masivamente. Luego de eso, el Gremio se dividió a la mitad. Bossk el líder del Comite del Gremio Reformado, que consistía mayormente de cazadores jóvenes y tenía como objetivo destruir al Verdadero Gremio, a los que veía como cazadores viejos y perezosos. Reclutamiento de Fett Recompensa por Skywalker Un encuentro casual Caza de Han Solo y encuentros con Boba Fett Bossk era uno de los cazarrecompensas contratados por Darth Vader para buscar y capturar a Han Solo. Bossk de mala gana se alió con el cazarrecompensas wookiee Chenlambec y su compañero humano, Tinian I'att. Sin embargo, los dos mercenarios llevaron a Bossk a una trampa, y él se quedo en una cárcel Imperial en Lomabu III. Bossk se las arregló para escapar y robar su nave, el Diente del Sabueso, de regreso por I'att y Chenlambe. Varios meses después, Bossk se unió con sus compañeros Zuckuss y 4-LOMen un intento de robar a Solo encerrado en carbonita y transportado por Boba Fett hacia el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, sin embargo, el atentado falló, y la nave de Bossk fue muy dañada. Asesinato de Hal Horn thumb|right|190px|Bossk en la [[Khetanna|barcaza de Jabba]] En el año 3 DBY, Bossk algún modo entró en conflicto con la Fuerza de Seguridad de Corellia. El cazarrecompensas mató a Hal Horn y a los dos hombres con los que se encontraba, y fue detenido por Corran Horn poco después. Sin embargo, fue puesto en libertad por el Oficial de Enlace Imperial en CorSec, Kirtan Loor, a cambio de aceptar un trabajo para el Imperio. Cuando Fett visitó una cantina en Gall, los cazarrecompensas Bossk y Zuckuss intentaron poner a Boba de su parte y trabajar juntos con el fin de compartir la recompensa por Han. Él se negó rotundamente y le disparó a un francotirador situado en posición de disparo, entonces su sistema le advirtió que el Esclavo I había sido vulnerado por 4-LOM y salió de la cantina. Algún tiempo después, 4-LOM aún dentro del Esclavo I llamó a Bossk que rastreó a Fett. El Diente del Sabueso se les acercó en un campo de asteroides a la deriva. Bossk envió a Zuckuss y un equipo de colegas a bordo del Esclavo I a detener a Fett con el fin de hacerse el bloque de carbonita para ellos mismos. Sin embargo Fett atrapó a Furlag y provocó un caos. Poco después, Bossk recibió un mensaje de Zuckuss de que estaban volviendo con el bloque de carbonita en su lanzadera de regreso al Diente del Sabueso, cuando el co-piloto de Bossk miró dentro de la nave, vio a sus compañeros muertos, junto con un dispositivo de detonación que explotó en la bahía de carga del Diente. Mientras Bossk maldecía a Fett, el Esclavo I saltó al hiperespacio.''Shadows of the Empire'' comics El encuentro final con Fett Bastante tiempo después, tras la "muerte" de Boba Fett, Bossk tuvo otro encuentro con el odiado cazador. Se vio obligado a abandonar el Diente del Sabueso presa del pánico mientras una bomba descontaba tranquilamente los segundos restantes para la detonación. Una vez más, Bossk se encontró en una cápsula de escape, por culpa de Boba Fett e interiormente hervía en silencio. De repente, una cuenta atrás se inició, haciendo eco dentro de la cápsula de escape. Frenéticamente, Bossk trató de encontrar la bomba, la cuenta atrás llegó a cero mientras intentaba descubrirla, sin embargo no pasó nada. Fue entonces cuando el cazador se dio cuenta de que había sido ahuyentado de su propia nave, y en este momento supo que Fett no había sido realmente asesinado por el Sarlacc y ahora estaba utilizando el Diente del Sabueso como su propia nave. thumb|left|Bossk Bossk aterrizó en la superficie de Tatooine, donde se quedó varado sin ningún tipo de fuente de créditos. Por suerte para él, había conseguido robar una pieza importante de evidencias del Esclavo I que dio lugar a otro enfrentamiento con Fett en la cantina de Mos Eisley. Bossk se mantuvo firme contra el temible cazador, negándose a dar la ubicación de los datos, gratis, incluso con el bláster de Fett apuntándole a la frente. Boba Fett pronunció las impensables palabras "Tu ganas" y transfirió una gran cantidad de créditos a la cuenta de Bossk a cambio de la evidencia. Se cree que Bossk utilizó este dinero (por no hablar del nuevo respeto ganado por derrotar a Boba Fett) para volver sobre sus pasos en el mundo del caza-recompensas. Retiro Años después de la Batalla de Endor, Bossk se retiró de la caza profesional. Más tarde se encontró con Han Solo en una estación espacial orbitando en Ord Mantell durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Chewbacca, Bossk se frota en la cara de Solo, recibiendo un hocico roto a cambio. El encuentro se convirtió en una pelea, y ambos Bossk y Solo fueron puestos en celdas de arresto. Solo se le permitió salir poco antes de la invasión de la estación espacial, pero Bossk tenía que quedarse. Se dice que una cápsula de escape se puso en marcha desde la estación espacial justo antes de su destrucción, lo que podría haber sido Bossk. Equipo thumb|250px|Licencia de cazarrecompensas de Bossk. El arma principal de Bossk era un lanza-micro granadas Relby-v10, aunque también utilizó un bláster estándar.The Mandalorian Armor y recurrió a detonadores térmicos y un lanzallamas. Por lo menos en una ocasión, Bossk improvisó y llegó utilizar a otros seres como armas, una vez lanzó a Zuckuss contra Boba Fett para distraerlo.Slave Ship Él también utilizó un carguero ligero YV-666, llamado Diente del Sabueso, como su cuartel general personal. La nave fue descrita a menudo como poseedora de un olor repelente.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Entre bastidores Representación El actor Alan Harris interpretó el papel de Bossk en el Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca. Dee Bradley Baker dio voz a Bossk en la serie animada Star Wars: The Clone Wars en inglés. Vestuario Tamaño Otros apariciones Apariciones * * * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: Blood Ties: A Tale of Jango and Boba Fett, Part 3'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Sacrifice'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Dark Forces Manual: Coded Transmissions'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * * *MTV Movies Blog » Blog Archive » A New Merc And An Old Bounty Hunter In These EXCLUSIVE ‘Star Wars: The Clone Wars — Season Two’ Images categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Esclavistas Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Trandoshanos